Resurrection Multisinthetic Universe
by burner3
Summary: fun and filled with different genre


Resurrection Multisinthetic Universe  
  
In the time of mysterious creatures. There were two who were capable of stopping them all their names were Hikaru Hirotma and Nagita Kumar. They were the last hope for the realms of their time. Using the battle transform cards to power up they combined the strengths to defeat the evil.  
  
Now in the year of 2005 they are needed again to fight the resurrected evil beings of the element realms they will be chosen when they both get their guardians. The guardian depends on the person for hikaru it will be a dragon and for Nagita it will be a tiger with wings.  
  
Astro is my guardian he is a full-grown dragon. He is black and silver with bits of gold. Astro is also able to transform into a smaller dragon but only with my help. Cano is Nagita's guardian he is a 2yr tiger griffin. He has the body of a tiger and wings of the biggest eagle on earth. This griffin was considered the ugly one of the bunch, but naturally turns out to be the most beautiful of all considering that this was a white tiger with big white and gold wings.  
  
"Tick, tick, tick.buzzzzzzzzz" the clock rang and it was summer vacation and I was free from school, and chores I could go to any of the realms that I wanted to see. I couldn't wait but there were others that had to come as well, considering that it was for all of the graduated people in school. I've always been told that I was different but I didn't know until astro came. He came to me in the fire realm telling me of what my destiny was I didn't. No. I couldn't believe that I was to do all of this, so I ran. I ran away and then a huge dark figure lingered in front of me. It came forth and with eyes that burned and looked deep into your soul freezing you in the spot, long ears that were covered in large amounts of jewelry, for a monster with no name what so ever but IT, it was very tall and lanky in the middle, it was covered in body armor shiny silver plates that covered the chest lower abdomen and a shield with a symbol that looked rather filmier a sort of 7with a backwards C (7c). He walked up to me and knelt down and in a deep voice it said that he was Apollo and that he was to guard me in my travels as he knelt and told me this astro just in a bolt of lightening appeared and told me that in my reincarnated self these creatures or group were my humble partners other then the water pikisi Leona, fire elf monex, and Ivy the fairy of earth.  
  
In the fire realm I met Monex he was very hansom for an elf. Monex wore a red tunic and boots, I decide I would bring them back in to style, so I gave him a black long jacket with a pair of black pants and sneakers. I did intend to give him a shirt but I didn't think he would need it. As for Apollo he didn't like to be out of his armor so I gave him a pair of my brothers old worn out jean Capri shorts my brother didn't seem to mind considering the position he was in; he was thrown up against the wall and threatened by Monex and Apollo's blades a type of magical shimmering steel known has NECA. I told monex and Apollo to lower their blades and with this order they did do so. Monex was such a gentlemen and had apologized for his shurred behavior then went and sat down on my brothers' bed in his quarters. Yes if you hadn't realized yet we are in deed on the shuttle to the next planet but what happens there no one can explain. No one had known that Monex was also not harmed by anything you think that water would harm him but it didn't, in fact he had a counter for all attacks, as did I but each attack bestowed upon me is turn into power.  
  
We arrived on the water planet to find ourselves caught by the water pikisi warriors and dragged back to the palace unconscious this is where we found ourselves trapped in a coral dungeon I was the last to wake strange how I had dreamed that on this planet we would be caught, Astro flu over to me and told me that when ever I have a dream or vision to tell them about it. I wondered how we were going to get out and how I was able to breathe under water? Unfortunately for me Apollo had telepathic abilities that I didn't no about and he was happy to answer my question, "I don't know how were going to get out of here but the reason you can breath under water is because the water here is enchanted." He said deeply with esurience. I also had powers that I absorbed from the different planets; from the fire planet I was able to absorb a very rare and strong power called imperidome of lava, I absorbed the rarest of all gifts from the water planet being able to breathe under water and control water, from the air planet that was considered to be very dangerous I took the ability to fly, float, and hover also to cause huge storms.  
  
The last place is autumn where the fairy called Ivy is to bestow the last gift upon me and take us to the battleground were we would face oppsticals to help us train for the fight of a lifetime.  
  
Nagita had lived on autumn for her entire life they taught her how to fight, to live with out food for many days, and how to use mother nature to her advantage they taught here spells and magic. She was incredible with all of her skills and abilities like shape shifting and muteness powers.  
  
As I looked out the window in my cabin, I gazed in amazement seeing the beautiful colors of what looked like phoenixes. I watched them as they gently glided along the side of the long silver shuttle. Then a soft comforting voice broke through to me. I turned and saw monex standing there staring at me. I had no idea what I was doing but I motioned him to sit. I felt like my soul was drifting from my body and a different spirit was encountering my body. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't care I was there with him. Everything just seemed to disappear nothing but the beauty of the phoenixes and space were left in the room just me and monex. He told me what the beautiful bird like creatures were. "They are called Panapalus, ghost birds," he said, gently clasping my hands in his. I looked down out his hands and then looked back at monex to continue glaring at him. I was speechless, I tried to answer back but there were no words that followed my short little quite breaths. Then we slowly moved closer to each other so close that our nose seemed to touch. Just when the big moment was about to commence Apollo had walked in; monex and I both turned away, I said to Apollo what is the problem. He had said something to monex in some strange language that I didn't understand but it did seem familiar to me. Monex answered back sounding rather worried. I was left out I had no idea what was happening I couldn't take it any more I stood up and said to the both what is going on here. Monex had pulled me aside and told me that we were being attacked by dataum. I knew about these things they are metal eaters they're like a bacterium that eats away at the out sides of ships and then injects a kind of battery acid in to the main system.  
  
What are we going to do? 


End file.
